


Kiss On A Dare

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, drunk!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: elennemigo asked: Molly and Mary in a bar. Molly is drunk and Mary dares her to kiss the next dude that enters the bar. Sherlock is the dude. :)) 3(And I decided to make it a S4 AU where Mary lives, just for funsies.)





	Kiss On A Dare

"What was that for?" Sherlock looked from Molly to Mary, lips still tingling from the kiss Molly had laid on him before he'd even had time to undo his scarf.

"Mary dared me and Hoopers never back down from a dare," Molly replied, not slurring a single word despite her obvious inebriation. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at Mary, who was stifling a giggle behind her hand.

"I didn't dare her to kiss you specifically," Mary said once she'd got her giggles under control ( _hmm, Mary usually handled her own liquor better than this, must be celebrating something - ah yes, first girl's night out since Mary's near death at the hands of Vivian Norbury_ ). "I dared her to kiss the next fellow to enter the bar."

"And Hoo-oopers never back down from a da-are!" Molly sing-songed…but her eyes showed her nerves. She was worried, why was she - ah, of course.

Sherlock turned to Mary with a smile. "Mrs. Watson, I have it on good authority that Hoopers never back down from a dare. I can also assure you that a Holmes doesn't either." He looked back over at Molly, leaning close enough to her that even a drunken Mary Watson should get the hint. "So. Do feel free to dare me to do whatever you think Molly wants me to do to her right now."

"Double dare him," Molly whispered, just as Sherlock pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Didn't even give me a chance to make the bloody dare," Mary was heard to grumble - but she didn't sound the least bit disappointed.

_(Later she'd confess that she'd seen Sherlock through the window when she made the dare. Neither one minded.)_


End file.
